A Soldier's Vow
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: As a Soldier lies on a ground, bleeding out, they remember the love of their life, and how they got into this situation in the first place. 'The one thing I regret, is not seeing you, one last time.'


**Helloooooooo! Everybody! I'm back from my long break and am ready to write. Be warned that my sister influenced me to do this story and shipping, so yeah. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Dirt sprayed through the air from a bomb that had gone off. A soldier laid in the ground. Blood seeped from their clothing as they breathed in the cold air of early January. The sun setting somewhere off in the distance allowed for the moon to come out and turn day into night.

' _Shoot,'_ They thought. ' _I'm going to die here, and no one is coming to save me.'_

They then smiled. ' _Dang it, why now? Why is it, that after all I've been through,'_ An image of a smiling person appeared in their mind. ' _That I'm going to die here, without seeing my loved one again?'_

The sound of laughter went through their mind as they remembered a memory, a memory, that could be their last.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _They stood in front of the altar with the love of their life smiling at them with uttermost happiness. All of their close friends and family where invited to the special occasion for the two on this special day._

 _It only took seven years of dating until the question came up on their anniversary. The question was answered with a yes and was soon followed by a kiss between the two afterwards._

 _And after five months of planning, setbacks, and many last minute arrangements for the mistakes that were made, the big day (finally) came._

 _They woke up that morning with butterflies in their stomach as they got dressed in their outfits that they found in the window of a shop. The rest of the day before leaving for the church was spent chatting with friends over silly little things that happened back then and what they wanted to happen in their future._

 _When they got to the chapel and the ceremony started, their breath was taken away at the sight of their beloved having a grin on their face._

 _They heard the priest say something to them before realizing they were supposed to say their vows. "I do."_

 _Their lover beamed with delight as the priest said the words they had been wanting to hear all day. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you-"_

 _The priest was interrupted when the two kissed, fireworks going off in their brain from the touch of their lover's lips against their own. The people cheered and clapped for them as petals were thrown in the air for the newlywed couple._

 _That was the day when Ymir and Armin Arlert became married._

* * *

The stars started to appear one by one like lights flickering on in a city, giving the night sky a light warm feeling. But the coldness took away the warmth along with the numbing feeling going in their fingertips and body.

' _Man, I'm losing too much blood. And the cold isn't helping either, at this rate, I'll be dead.'_ They thought.

They then remembered how they came into this whole mess in the first place. Why they were in the military instead of being home with their loved one.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The letter came in the mail asking for Armin Arlert to join the military against the Marley. It was a known wicked country that wanted full control of the world._

 _They remembered the yelling, screaming, and fighting over the request the two had, and later they didn't talk at all that evening._

 _Later that night, they laid down in bed looking up at the ceiling with the lover sleeping right next to them._

' _If I do this, it could cost me my life. But if I don't, everything I know and care about will be gone by the hands of the Marley.' They thought._ ' _Screw this. I'm joining the military.'_

 _They slowly got out of bed without making a sound and hurried to pack as quickly as they could. Packing shirts, pants, necessities, and other stuff they would need for the journey. When they were done, they wrote a note explaining why they had left and to not worry about them, for they would come back home._

 _With one final glance at their beloved sleeping in uttermost peace, they left the bedroom and went down the stairs with quick silence. They opened the door, leaving the house and went to go and find a bus station._

 _And that is how their journey began._

* * *

As the night became pitch black, so did the corner of their vision. ' _This is it, I'm going to close my eyes and never wake up again.'_ They thought.

A sound reached their ears, but it sounded muffled and far away. ' _It was a good life. But the one thing I will regret.'_ They closed their eyes as cries and shouts were heard.

' _Is that I can not see my lover, one last time.'_

* * *

The Commander of the Eldian Army watched with sadness as bodies were given to parents, lovers, husbands, and wives. Sorrowful cries filled the air as they wept at the sight of their dead bodies.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" A voice yelled, the commander looking up to see someone coming towards him. "Are they here?" They asked.

The Commander blinked in confusion. "Who, exactly?" He asked.

"Pardon, my name is Armin Arlert and my wife Ymir joined the army in my place. Is she alive?" Armin asked, not even noticing the Commander's eyes widening at the name.

"Ymir….oh God." The Commander whispered in shock.

"What is it? Did something happen to her?!" Armin yelled. "Please tell me!"

"Ymir…..died in the last battle. She was a part of a squad that had gotten ambushed by the Marley. We found her just mere moments before she died. I'm sorry." The Commander apologized.

"No….." Armin whispered, collapsing onto the ground, tears coming from his eyes. "Ymir….."

"If you would want, we could show you her body." The Commander offered.

"Yes, I would like that, please." Armin replied, the two not noticing a ghost watching them with a sad smile.

' _Armin,'_ Ymir thought sadly, watching as her husband cried over her body. ' _I'm sorry, I wasn't able to see you alive. I'm sorry.'_

' _I made a vow that I would come back alive. To see you once again.'_ Tears went down her cheeks as she let out uncontrollable sobs of pain.

 _'I'm so sorry, I broke it, and know we'll never get to see each other again.'_

Nobody noticed the broken ghost crying, as she was stuck to the earth for having broken a vow. And once a vow is broken, it can never be fixed.


End file.
